


Taking Over Me

by VampyrePrince



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his inauguration as the new hero of Metro city, Megamind decides to pursue his greatest desire: Roxanne. Cute fluff and drunkenness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I adored the movie Megamind, so I wrote this after I first saw it. My 9-year-old niece made me watch it with her, and I can't believe I was skeptical at first. I don't normally care for CG animated films, but there are a few that catch my eye. This was definitely one of them.

The ceremony unveiling the statue of Megamind went better than he had expected. He had the woman of his dreams at his side and the entirety of 'Metrocity' cheering for him instead of jeering for the first time. It was a major change from his distant past – one of pain and neglect. He had always been last to be chosen at anything, bullied, and laughed out of every positive invention he ever tried to amuse his classmates with. Metroman often stole the limelight and made Megamind look the fool more times than the poor guy could count. He had decided to become the evil genius of 'Metrocity', which he could never seem to pronounce right. A quirk, maybe, among all of his others. He had made it his goal to destroy Metroman and take control of the people that made his life a living hell. He succeeded in doing so, but it hadn't turned out as he had dreamed. Life became pointless and there was nothing in everything. Thus began the terrible idea of creating a hero to rival with once more, as Metroman had faked his own death. All-in-all, in retrospect, the events at least had a positive ending.

Everything had changed for the better now. Megamind now stood as the hero of 'Metrocity' and as a close friend to his old foe, Metroman. Roxanne had finally warmed up to him as well, but Megamind still wasn't sure exactly where they stood on that front. He had enjoyed tormenting her during his days of an evil master-mind by capturing her over and over, teasing her with various traps with no imminent danger. Back then he hadn't been able to figure out why he spared her so many times, or even why he bothered. He knew she was only going to be rescued again by Metroman, but there was something inside him that enjoyed her presence. Every time he came close to her he could smell the flowery scent of shampoo in her hair; he even felt the warmth radiating off of her skin when he dared to lower his mouth to her ear to whisper little taunts to aggravate her. She had hated him then. She had hated him even more when she found out much later that he stole the visage of her friend Bernard just to get close to her. That night in the restaurant when they kissed and his transformer malfunctioned... it had been embarrassing for both of them.

At least she was here now. She was hugging him and smiling at his pale blue face, whereas before she would have just slapped him as hard as possible for even being so close. He couldn't help but squeeze her back tightly, lifting her off of the stage in a bear hug. She squeaked as he leaned back, but then began to laugh once he set her back down. For a moment the boombox being paraded around my Minion was drowned out, and the crowd seemed to be non-existant. Megamind found himself staring into Roxanne's large, beautiful eyes as he had times before. She was looking at him too, which brought a pale pink blush to his cheeks. He heard her clear her throat as she looked away with unease, an awkward smile creeping onto her face. 

“Well, congratulations, Megamind. Now that you're the hero of Metro city, what are your plans?”

Megamind lifted an eyebrow in amusement and crossed his arms.

“Miss reporter again?”

“I am a reporter. I have to come up with something for the news; people are going to want to hear something.”

Megamind sighed and took Roxanne's hands in his.

“I can always tell you over dinner. I sort of messed that one up last time.”

She dropped his hands and turned away, messing with her hair and walking off the stage. Megamind's confidence dropped completely. Things still seemed to be awkward between them even though they had become good friends. The last date he had disguised himself as Bernard (whom he hadn't heard of in some time, actually). Perhaps that hadn't been the best thing to bring up. Megamind hurried after Roxanne, the entire crowd before him too immersed in celebration to notice any changes on the stage. Minion was still too busy bouncing around playing 'Bad' by Michael Jackson.

“Wait! Roxanne!”

He reached out a hand at the bottom of the steps and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back. She nearly fell into him due to the force, but brought herself forward again and turned around to face him.

“That was a bit excessive!”

“Sorry. You never answered my question.”

“Question? When did you ask me a question?”

“Oh, right. Well, it wasn't a question exactly. More of a request.”

“Megamind...”

Roxanne rubbed her forehead with her fingers. It seemed she was still confused as to how she felt for the once-evil-genius-now-turned-hero. She watched as the blue-toned man before her (was he even a man?) nearly crumbled in his boots. The honest truth was that Megamind had already melted into a puddle of embarrassed goo. He hung his shoulders and looked at her with sad eyes.

“Sorry. I just assumed that things would be different. You said all those things about 'not judging a book by its cover'. And then... you said you turned back.”

Roxanne blushed and covered her mouth.

“Did I say that? Oh, no. I must have been washed up in the moment to say something so sappy.”

“Look, Roxanne, if you don't want anything to do with me--”

“Wait! Wait, no, I apologize. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. I suppose we could start over if you wanted. Don't get your hopes up, though! You may be the hero of Metro city, but you're still a former evil genius.”

Megamind grabbed Roxanne and hugged her close, happy that she didn't push him away. He loved feeling her so close to him. Her body was warm and relaxed, unlike it had been the first few times they had embraced like that. He rested his mouth against her shoulder to take in her scent as he had many times before. It was still just as much of a head rush as it had always been. A few minutes had passed before Roxanne set her hands against his chest to push him away.

“Um, I think that's good for today. You should go get some rest.”

Megamind backed away reluctantly, but with a smile still on his face. He put on a sly grin and pointed in Roxanne's direction. 

“Tonight at seven, then. Don't be late.”

“Wait, I haven't agreed to--!”

Megamind was already making his way back up the steps to wave to his cheering fans below. Minion had finally silenced the large boombox on his shoulder as he saw his friend approaching. All was well once again, and Roxanne was left standing at the bottom of the steps staring up at the man she had just apparently agreed to go out with that night.

“-- anything.”

****

The clock on the wall ticked loudly as the time finally read six in the evening. Megamind had been waiting impatiently in his new office at the center of the city, the room still a bit darkened and... lair-ish... but that was the way Megamind liked it. There was always a part of him that would never change, but at least he was no longer a threat to anyone in the city. In that way, tonight would be different. He would be able to take Roxanne out on a proper date without a disguise. Megamind had already planned out the entire evening: first dinner, then a long walk through the city to the park, where they would lie under the stars. He had already purchased a bouquet of red roses earlier that day after the inauguration, and since he was already in his usual black attire he figured it wouldn't hurt to leave early. The idea of surprising Roxanne at her doorstep amused him slightly, but the last thing he wanted was to piss her off before she even gave him a second chance. Technically, this was his first 'real' chance, but he liked viewing it the other way. It at least gave him some reassurance that there was something there before and could still be.

The night air was warm and a bit muggy as Megamind stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk, roses in hand. He had to admit that he probably looked a bit silly, but if it was what he had to do to win Roxanne over he would do anything. A few people glanced at him as he walked nervously toward the restaurant on the corner, the same restaurant he and Roxanne had dined at before. Rather, Roxanne and Bernard. At least he could be himself this time. He quickened his pace as he noticed a familiar curvy figure approaching the building.

“Roxanne!”

She turned instantly and sighed as she saw the man running toward her. A groan escaped her throat when she saw the roses in his hand.

“Megamind, you're early.”

“I see you are as well. Eager to see me, are you?”

He flashed her a playful smile which she couldn't help but to laugh at. He had a very corny sense of humor, that was for sure, but at least he had her best interests in mind. She shook her head and let him lead her into the restaurant.

“I just happened to be early purely by coincidence. I didn't go out of my way to make it here before you.”

Her voice gave away the smile she had attempted to hide on her face. This amused Megamind greatly. He had heard of most women playing hard to get, but this was actually sort of fun. It was like a playful little game that he was going to eventually win. He knew one thing for sure: the bad guys never won, and he was no longer the bad guy. 

They received strange glances as they were seated at a small round table by the window. Neither paid it any mind as they began to enjoy each others' company. Roxanne had appreciated the roses in the end, and Megamind even thought he caught a glimpse of a slight blush upon her cheeks. The soft light emanating from the pillar candle between them gave Roxanne's face a soft glow, giving her facial features a gentle appearance. A few times their feet touched accidentally and they both jerked them back. It was an awkward evening, but a nice new beginning all the same. Roxanne felt like she was meeting Megamind for the first time. He was still his old self, of course, but now that he was accepted by society he was more open about himself. He sat comfortably in his chair, his chin resting on his hand as he poured out his past, his thoughts, and his plans for the future (which he was still slightly uncertain about).

“Think of the greatest thing one could possibly do, and multiply that by 6.”

Roxanne giggled and took a sip of her champagne.

“You haven't changed much, have you?”

“Well, of course I've changed. I'm not the bad guy anymore. Unless, of course, you preferred the bad guy. Most women want a bad boy anyway, right?”

Roxanne sighed in exasperation and shot him an annoyed look. 

“You can't be serious. You were a complete jerk when you were evil.”

“I'm still me, Roxanne.”

Megamind felt the comment hit a bit deeper than it should have. Just because he changed his station didn't mean he still wasn't 'Megamind'. Roxanne noticed his saddened expression and tried to quickly think of something else.

“So, what is it you were going to tell me before we left here?”

This seemed to brighten his mood significantly.

“I have a surprise for you. If you're finished I'd like to take you there.”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful.”

Megamind smiled and signaled for the waiter, and paid the check. It had been a while since he'd done it properly like that.

****

The air was still warm as eight o' clock neared. The stars were out in the sky and the city was still bustling. It all seemed so busy for what was to be a peaceful night, but there was one place Megamind knew Roxanne would enjoy. He remembered it from the time he was dating her as Bernard. He was going to take her to that very same park that she seemed to love so much, the one that brought back fond memories for her. It wasn't too far from the restaurant, but Megamind wanted to take the long route. Getting Roxanne good and tired was all part of the plan. She would be less likely to hit him for what he was going to do. There was also the possibility that she would use him as a pillow under the stars, but that was getting a bit ahead of things.

“Now, close your eyes.”

Megamind came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, causing her to stumble and fall back into him. His heart began to pound as their bodies made contact, and he hoped she couldn't feel it beating against her back. 

“Hey! I can close my own eyes, you know!”

She laughed as the alcohol in her system made her mind buzz. She had taken one too many glasses of champagne that evening, and her cheeks were still a light red from the slight inebriation. Megamind took a deep breath and led her into the park, across the grass, and over to a tree where he guided her onto the ground by its roots. 

“Now, look.”

He lifted his hands and watched as Roxanne's smile widened. Her eyes were glowing with happiness as she stared up into the night sky. The stars were plentiful that night and the park was nearly empty, save for a few couples wandering the trails hand-in-hand. Megamind looked content as he leaned back against the tree. Seeing her smile like that made his heart soar, and it caused the strangest feeling inside of him to grow even stronger. He had known it before, but even more so now. He was in love with Roxanne. He enjoyed making her happy, seeing her childish smile and her eyes full of wonder at the simplest things. He had been so busy concentrating on destruction throughout his life that he had forgotten to notice these things about the world.

“Oh, Megamind... I mean, I've seen the stars before, but never like this. It's so beautiful. Thank you.”

“I was hoping you wouldn't think it was anything lame. I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing. You know, ex evil genius and all.”

He drew in a deep breath as Roxanne leaned back against him, her head against his chest. She yawned and closed her eyes, a tired groan emanating from her lips. Her words were a bit slurred from both her buzz and fatigue.

“I always knew you weren't such a bad guy after all. You always went easy on me even when you could have killed me so many times.”

“Killed you? Why would I have wanted to do that?”

“Did you lose count of how many times you'd taken me hostage?”

“Oh, right. Killing you would have destroyed the purpose. Besides... I sort of liked you then anyway.”

Megamind's voice trailed off and he lifted his gloved hand to cover his mouth. Roxanne was the type to laugh at something like that. Especially from someone like him. He glanced down to see that she had shifted to look up at him, her head still against his chest. She lowered her eyes as a warm smile crept onto her face. 

“You're very sweet, Megamind.”

Roxanne closed her eyes the rest of the way and snuggled against him, leaving him to stare at her half-open mouth. She was still quite buzzed, and she was possibly talking out of her mind at this point. She would most likely crumble in embarrassment if she could have heard herself at that moment. Megamind swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. Roxanne was right there, leaning against him half asleep. This was as close as they had ever been, and he didn't want it to end. His heart hadn't calmed any from earlier, and he was finding it harder to think with a clear mind. They had kissed before, but it was only because Roxanne had thought he was Bernard, the Metroman Museum curator. He brought a shaky hand down to her forehead and brushed her bangs to the side. She felt a bit warm. 

“R-Roxanne?”

She stirred and furrowed her brow.

“Are we still outside?”

“Yes, we are. Still in the park.”

He laughed nervously as she slowly sat up, leaving the spot on his chest cold. With sleepy eyes she gazed into his. She smiled lazily and moved closer to his face. They were now only inches from each other, their noses barely touching.

“Well? Aren't you going to kiss me? That's what you brought me out here for, right?”

Megamind's voice dropped to a tone full of yearning.

“Roxanne, you're drunk.”

“So? I probably won't even remember this in the morning.”

She laughed and pressed their foreheads together, brushing her lips against his. Fighting his own body, Megamind grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her back.

“I want to kiss you more than anything, but it wouldn't be worth it if it won't even be remembered.”

His arms and legs felt like jello as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands pressing into his shoulder blades to prevent escape.

“You know, when you rescued me from falling from that building... when you were on that motorcycle and you made that grand entrance... it was very, very attractive.”

“You- you really think so?”

“Absolutely.”

Megamind let out a deep, quiet laugh as he felt her breath against his lips. He could still be the good guy and get away with a bit of evil every now and again.

“You're not going to hit me tomorrow if you remember tonight?”

“Of course not.”

“Good, because I've been dying to do this.”

He closed the distance between them, the tension finally being released as their lips came together. Roxanne moaned as she pressed Megamind back into the tree, her body rising to sit in his lap. His hands slid to her back as he tasted the alcohol on her tongue, his own mind dizzy from the passionate kiss that he hadn't expected. It was only meant to be a small peck, or something cute and innocent so as not to push the limits between them, but Roxanne wasn't in her right mind, which accounted for most of her actions. He felt the sensuous curves of her body, taking care not to wander too far. His reason might have been altered, but not enough to not keep himself in check. He was burning up inside and filling with sensations he hadn't even known existed in a being like him.

Roxanne suddenly pulled back and bit her lip.

“Wow. I guess we should stop. I'm going to hate myself in the morning if I keep going.”

“Wait, stop? Now?”

She laughed and climbed off of his lap, stumbling a bit as she stood. He rose quickly to catch her before she fell.

“Yes, Megamind. Maybe some day there will be more to all of this. For now, I need to get home and crawl into bed.”

“You know, I should do the responsible thing and accompany you. Just to make sure you're not going to be ill.”

Megamind held a serious expression, but his light blush gave away his true feelings. Roxanne lifted her eyebrow and punched him on the shoulder.

“Nice try. Now, can you please take me home?”

Megamind sighed and led Roxanne back to the car. By the time they had arrived at her apartment she was asleep in the passenger's seat. He laughed to himself as he got out and lifted her into his arms, carrying her up to her front door. He found her keys in her purse and unlocked it, setting the roses on the table by the couch before shutting the door. He carried her into her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed, where he stood for a few moments looking down at her sleeping form. He wanted more than anything to crawl beside her and hold her close. Part of him really did worry about her health at that moment. He contemplated sleeping on her couch, but he knew that would have only ended in disaster. The usual thoughts crossed his mind, of course, but he quickly brushed them aside before he embarrassed himself. Making his resolve, he left a lamp on in the living room and locked Roxanne's door before leaving, making sure to toss her keys on the table by the roses. He would stop by in the morning to check on her for sure, but for tonight he was in too high a spirit to go directly home and sleep. He ended up driving back to the park where he and Roxanne were only moments before, and stared up at the stars. It was indeed a beautiful night, and not one he would soon forget. He had high hopes for the future, and knew that there was at least a small chance for him in Roxanne's world. That alone made all the pain and torment he had suffered during the weeks previous worth it.


End file.
